1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic camera with which it is arranged for the user to be able to select the finished image quality due to image processing is known (refer to Japanese Patent Laying Open Publication 2005-217483). According to Reference #1, a group of setting parameters for each of “white balance setting”, “contour accentuation”, “tone correction”, “color mode” and “saturation setting” is stored in advance in the electronic camera in correspondence to a key word such as “vivid” or the like. Upon selection actuation by the user, the electronic camera reads out the group of parameters corresponding to the key word that has been commanded, and changes the finished image quality of the image by performing “white balance setting”, “contour accentuation”, “tone correction”, “color mode” and “saturation setting” using the parameters that have been read out.
In the prior art, there has been the problem that, if it has been desired to share the parameter information for image quality adjustment with an external device, it has not been possible to do this. Furthermore, the characteristics of the finished image quality have been hard to understand.